Love Lighting
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: After his break up with Winona, Wallace decides that stable relationships don't suit him. Or at least that's what he thought before some Gym Leader entered in his life.


**Author's note:** I know I haven't come out with anything new lately. It's just that I had 7 exams from December to February, and now, I'm having lectures from 9 in the morning, to 6 in the afternoon, so I don't have so much time for writing. I am working on some stuff, but I don't know when it would be published.

For now be happy with this. (It's basically another version of my story "Borderline", told by Wallace's point of view)

**Disclaimers:** I don't own pokèmon

* * *

I can't exactly define how this whole situation begun.

I'm not one that likes long-term love stories(not anymore, after what happened with Winona), but I always enjoy a one night-stand company. Just at the condition that after the nice stuff in bed, we had to act as nothing happened. Actually, most of the times, whenever I recalled the night with someone, I can't stop thinking to myself "How the heck did I manage to choose him/her?"

More than once, I promised not to drink any alcohol before trying to pick up with someone.

Usually, I didn't even need them to be drunk to bring them straight to the point. Most of people would pay to spend a night with a champion. It wasn't because they really liked me or something, they just wanted me for a one night tantrum. They were nothing different from toys to me, I'd always leave (or make the other person leave) as soon as we finished. It's dangerous to let someone spend the whole night with you: they could start hoping for something more than a useless affair. And it's not nice to break their hopes, but it's necessary. The risk almost doesn't exist if you part as soon as you're over.

But life is unpredictable and the most unlikely changes happen when the least you expect them.

Yes, this is how I could exactly describe my situation, like a lighting in a sunny day, that stroked directly onto my head.

It was almost four years ago. I found myself in Pastoria City; Crasher Wake was having troubles with some Lotads he caught, they were sick and needed a specific medicine.

I flew there, hoping the whole question wouldn't take me too long, but,it was past midnight when the last Lotad showed signs of healing.

I decided to book an hotel and head back the following day.

Obviously, luck wasn't by my side, there wasn't a single disposable room in the resort I used to stay in. I could have moved to Hearthome city and try my luck out here, but, seeing the recent results, I wasn't going to risk again.

I was about to go and ask to Wake for hospitality, when my attention was taken by some music coming out of a building; it was a disco club.

It was a while since I last had the chance to relax from work. Every single time that I was done with a matter, there was one worst to solve.

The idea of taking a break to take my mind off my duty surely was good. I could spent some hours inside and then leave as soon as the first rays of sun appeared.

The girls at the pokèmon center were so nice, they let me use their toilet to refresh myself a little and change my clothes as well. They looked mortified when they announced there wasn't a free room for me that night.

-

The party was, as I pictured, a complete chaos.

No one seemed to recognize me. Well, how to blame them, they were all under effects of something.

I can't exactly picture what I was doing , or where I was going, that my attention was taken by a shocking blond sat at the barstool.

I got closer, trying to figure out who that person could be. I remembered having seen him somewhere, but couldn't exactly see it clear at the moment. When I was few inches away from him, my mind was finally able to recall him: no one less than Sunyshore's gym leader, Volkner. I met him back when I was still a gym leader, at some kind of meeting, couldn't recall exactly. Actually, I knew him more thanks to his fame than for a proper knowledge: Sydney was in a good friendship with him, he told me he was a kind of a play boy, the typical that throws a partner away after a relation, and he literally did it: he kicked them away mercilessly as he was finished pleasuring himself.

Basically the same creepy behavior I had with anyone else.

I had been out of human contact for so long that I lost track of it. In the end, it was just another one night-stand, and Volkner seemed the perfect subject for my aims.

Apart from what I learnt from Sydney, he was so damn attractive. Just like a Magnezone exerting its force towards Magneton and Magnemite.

I quietly reached him from behind, he was asking the bartender to yet another drink, complaining that alcohol would be his only companion for the night.

The perfect chance for me.

I sneaked out of the small crowd in front of me, paying for both mine and his drink.

It really looked like one my usual club encounters, where you offer drinks, flirt shamelessly and try to get to the point faster than you need.

Something unexpected happened though, our eyes crossed for a brief length of time, maybe a second, but there was some kind of mutual shivering reaction. I can't remember ever having a reaction like this before. I tried to convince myself it was alcohol's fault (even though I didn't drink all that much).

It didn't take him too long for inviting me to share his bed for the night.

-

The air was moist (as expected for such a place), and I regretted not to have a jacket with me. He seemed to notice it and put his own over me, joking about how someone like me should have been used to the moist. I wasn't expecting all this kindness. Maybe it was his way to work stuff with strangers.

It was the first time for me to visit Sunyshore City, of course I knew it, but I had never made a step inside before. All I knew was that it had strange metal lofts and a lighting house, similar to the one in Olivine city.

Despite the temperatures, the smell of saltiness, sand and seaweed was pleasuring for me. It was a good index that those waters were pretty clean. I inhaled deeply, and he noticed it.

"You nervous?" he was giving me a curious look. I laughed at my idiocy "Of course not, I just like the air here. The water should be beautiful at day time. I'm feeling at home here"

He chuckled, leaning against the Pokèmon Center's wall "I didn't know you were so sensitive, Champ." I moved forward to press another kiss to him "Never told the contrary"

The whole situation was getting always more awkward.

When we parted, his eyelids were still half-closed "If it's like this that you act when you feel at home, I'd be glad to host you whenever you want" he whispered, before pulling me to him again.

I was startled when one of his hands brushed against the small scar on my left hip. I felt his mouth curving into a smile

"Found it" he breathed through the kiss.

We were really losing control, luckily, something inside the Pokèmon Center made a noise that reminded us we were in the middle of the street before someone could find us out (most to my embarrassment).

I could classify what happened next like, maybe the best sexual experience of my life. He really was as talented as I heard;he seemed to know all my sensitive spots; and he was caring as well. I rewarded him with the same money.

For as long as it lasted, I could feel like I was in another world.

But good times don't last forever. When I succeeded to catch my breath, I knew that it was time for me to go. Didn't matter how I felt the whole time, we were done, and if I didn't move by myself, he'd surely had threw me out like all the others.

Or at least, that was what I thought, until I felt a hand gripping at my wrist, he was drowsy, but his tired eyes were glancing at me hopefully. "It's dark outside, I don't want you to risk. I'd feel guilty afterwards"

As far as that sentence could sound bizarre, I found myself unable to deny anything to those pleading eyes.

I was unsure of where the whole situation was heading, I kept telling to myself that was just an exception, that as the sun would rise we'd not be bonded at all.

I was forcing myself not to think I was growing affectionate of him.

As time passed by, the matter just got more complex. We exchanged numbers and so we happened to see again later. To said it bluntly, just for fucking purposes.

We didn't visit each other regularly, maybe once per month, so this made me think it was nothing more than an affair (even if it stung to my heart a little bit, and I didn't want to admit it).

-

One afternoon, I was attending a meeting in Celadon City. The point was to discuss upcoming financial reforms. There were exponents from all the regions. I can't describe how boring the whole meeting was. They kept repeating the same stuff over and over for hours, how didn't I fall asleep in place is still a mystery to me.

Luckily, I brought Steven with me. He has the hidden ability of absorbing (and understanding) endless boring discussions without yawning once, he doesn't even get distracted by anything.

As if the whole council wasn't a pain in the ass itself, Cynthia chose as mouthpiece no one less than Lucian. A Snorlax who was given a sleeping drug is more lively than that intellectual.

I was about to fall in a deep sleep, but the vibration of my pokègear prevented me to.

Hey champ! Long time no see uh? Were you dead?

Volkner. His usual lines to begin a conversation that would end with an invitation for a night.

I can't deny that I'd rather so much more being with him at the moment instead of listening that damned Lucian babbling numbers.

I was about to answer by setting date and time for our meeting, as I usually did, but there was a voice in the back of my mind that protested against my idea. Truth to be told, I liked chatting with Volkner, we had plenty things in common, and, in the deep of my heart, I wanted to know him better. If he didn't want to, he was the guy to clearly tell it to my face.

Besides, it was good to distract myself from that monotone speech the lilac prick was carrying on.

I'll be soon, if your damned psychic elite doesn't shut his smart mouth this instant. Why isn't Cynthia talking at all?

To my surprise, he answered soon

The meeting! Sorry, I didn't recall it.

Actually, Cynthia finds economy extremely boring, and she leaves all the tasks to Lucian. Besides, she doesn't like admitting we are having some problems with the income. So she makes him speak.

You're not innocent either. Who's standing out for Hoenn, since you're texting with people?

We kept on this conversation until the meeting was over. We mostly made fun of the elites and some gym leaders, not sparing the champions either. There were some points were I forced myself not to burst out in an uncontrolled laugh.

The last text he sent me, left me paralyzed though

It's pretty sunny here right now. If you finish early you can come here. Didn't you want to explore the sea out of here?

Bring a jacket or something with you this time. There's a bastard cool wind in the late afternoon here.

He did remember what I told him several months before.

I shook any compromising thought out of my head. It may have been just a coincidence.

It was late anyway, I was in Kanto, it would already be evening when I'd be able to reach Sunyshore. And I was too tired.

Since that small chat, things really started to change, we kept on texting each other, not in a compulsive manner, but almost daily. Obligations weren't helping at all, so we didn't get to see each other so often.

Actually, this growing friendship was making me uneasy. I was doing the exact opposite of what I meant to at the beginning. I even stopped my toying around with other people. I was becoming too attached. But I can do nothing about it.

I was slowly falling in love.

I wasn't sure if to say the same for him. Each time we were seeing each other, it wasn't just for sex anymore; we talked, he listened to me whenever I had some issue in my mind, and I did the same.

I couldn't tell if he saw something more the friendship with benefit in what could be called our story.

I was too afraid to ask, too afraid I could lose him.

Things worked right for some times, but it came a period when he acted strange. There was something that bothered him, but he never dared to tell me what it was.

I remember once in a meeting, Volkner glared furiously at Steven as my friend, for some reason I can't remember, patted my shoulder.

He stayed grumpy for a little while, until he saw Steven and Lance together. He completely changed mood.

Obviously, when I asked if he was jealous, he answered with a stupid excuse.

For more than once, he tried to ask me something, but every single time, he avoided the matter and said something else. Making him pressure would just be so much worse, even if, I was getting a bit worry about the matter.

I had the sensation he was starting to feel the same for me, but he was so self-confident, he'd say it. So I decided not to take action and leave things as they were.

I had never taken a worst decision in my life.

—

It was the middle of august, and some sewer pipes were plugged and ruined, they needed to be repaired. It was disgusting and no one wanted to take care of them. So, when no one wants to move a fucking finger, it's my duty to take care of the problem.

Luckily, my cousin Marlon was around and he offered to help me. Useless to say we got dirty as hell.

I was drying my hair, when the doorbell rang. As I was still in boxers, Marlon came out of the bathroom (as he's shameless as hell) to check on the visitor. He didn't even finished his shower, he just wrapped a robe around him and went to open.

That was when the hell came out.

"Hey, look at who we have here! Wally! There's Volkner outside…"

He came all the way from Sinnoh, without even advise. I assumed that something must have happened. I hurried to the door and found him glaring at me.

I was confused, and tried to chill him asking what was wrong.

Tanks to Kyogre, in that moment Jellycent cried out and Marlon went after its pokèmon.

Volkner was strange, he was shivering and seemed he was about to cry for a moment to another, I had never seen him in that estate. I didn't know what to say "What an unexpected event to see you here…"

He looked away from my face, like he couldn't stand me

"I had something to say to you…"

His tone wasn't reassuring at all, I was truly worried

"This sounds important, since you came here all the way from Sinnoh. What is it? Don't keep me waiting"

Wallace the idiot, stroke once again.

He shifted his way uncomfortably from a foot to another. He was shivering harder, I thought he was about to have a panic attack. I tried to take a hold of his hand to calm him down "Are you feeling well?"

He shoved my hand away, almost disgusted "Yes, thank you!"

"Volkner, you're making me worry. Did something bad happened in Sunyshore?"

Sometimes I still marvel about how stupid I could be.

"No…" he turned away from me, like I was a load of rubbish "I..I got engaged, I'm sorry, we can't date anymore"

My head was a total mess, it sure was a lie, I learnt how to detect them. He didn't even give me time to explain myself. He just stormed away. In that moment, I felt like a ton of bricks had just fallen on me.

I don't know how many times in the days that followed, I tried to call him. He turned his pokègear off. I even went to Sunyshore a couple of times, but every single time I wasn't able to find him.

I needed to talk with him, I needed to understand.

Something like two weeks later, I received a message from Candice. Snowpoint's gym leader and one of Volkner's best friends.

I'll drag him to Roxanne and Roark's engagement party. Make sure to be there and put an end to this. Otherwise, I'm listing several ways to murder you.

I didn't need to be told twice. I arrived there early, even before Roark. Time seemed to never pass. And even when the club was starting to get crowded, I couldn't find him anywhere.

I lost track of how many times I walked around that damned club until I finally found him. He was sitting at the bar stool, drinking beer after beer.

I called him aloud, but he didn't seem to notice, or maybe he pretended not to. I almost reached my limit, I was there to clear all the doubts, and I wasn't going to give in so easily.

I went closer and swirled him around to face me. He was tipsy and gave me a fake laugh "Wallace, how nice to see you here!" there he made something I could barely believe in. He stretched an arm out grabbing Roark "Have I introduced you to my boyfriend? Roark, this is Wallace…"

I was impatient and that was almost the last straw "We need to talk: now" he tried to back away dragging that kid along. That was when I exploded, I grabbed him with all my strength and brought him outside. He was whining and protesting like a little kid. I couldn't care less.

It was incredible how hard he tried to slip away. At least, alcohol had weakened him. I was forced to hold him still anyway.

"Just shut up a minute, will you?"

He wouldn't. He shouted back at me, a mix of anger and sadness came out with his words.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you I don't want us to be involved in any kind of relationship anymore! I need to go back, my boyfriend is waiting for me!"

Did he really expect me to believe to that story?

"Stop spreading this kind of bullshits, do you think I'm a moron?"

He kept on barking at me "Who said I was lying?"

"Because among all the men present there, you picked the one who settled the party for announcing his and Roxanne's official engagement!"

It seemed to have effect, as he calmed down and lowered his tone. He ducked his gaze to the sand, I could feel his muscles giving in underneath my hands as well.

"It doesn't concern you anyway, I'm not your problem anymore"

I lifted his chin up, his eyes were becoming red, and I felt like there was something biting my heart

No, you are still my business, since I happen to give a damn about you! That afternoon when you came over, you were all upset. You had tears in your eyes, for Groudon's sake! Then you completely disappeared, you know, I've been worried for you?"

As I mentioned that afternoon, he glared at me "Why didn't you ask Marlon to relieve you?" before I realized it, he gave me a slap on the face. Which forced me to back away and set him free from my grip

Volkner hitting me. That sounded impossible. I assumed him to be drunker than I thought "What did you mean with that? Now you're freaking out! Marlon and me?"

He glared at me, his eyes were like filled with venom "You both wore nothing but underwear, he spoke about the water affairs! He even called you Wally! Don't you understand what a shot through my heart this was…" his shivers increased "…when I thought I finally saw the light, here you pooped up fresh and restored from a hot sex session….water affairs!"

He fell down before me, victim of a nerve crisis.

"…You were the first and only person I allowed to stay overnight with me…you…I quit seeing other people since I started this sex relationship with you…and when I finally realize it, you just show up with Marlon!" he stopped, making a foolish laugh "It doesn't matter… conclusions to be made, you weren't even aware of this…stupid me, I should have stopped this the first day I looked in your damned eyes!"

How much did it hurt. I realized what a moron I was not to confess earlier, he wouldn't be in that pitiful estate. All I could do was hugging him tight. And let him calm down for good.

It took him some minutes to chill out and quit crying. I thought back at how we got to that situation. I chuckled at how silly the idea of me and Marlon together was.

He looked up to me, a little bothered "You find all of this to be funny?"

I loosened my grip a little so I was able to face him for good, his eyes were still puffy for the tears, and he was confused. "No, not at all" I stroke his cheeks to reassure him "You are jealous about my cousin. We had to fix some sewer pipes when you saw him at my home"

His eyes widened in shock, that was the typical expression he wore after knowing he said a bullshit.

It was time to say it. At least, if he'd left me, there would be a clear reason.

I cleared my voice, being careful on which words to choose "Volkner, this is my turn to ask: can we please keep it like it was before? Please, I promised not to cheat on you. Ever!"

He stared at me like blankly, like he needed to process the information, I was expecting him to hit me with a punch square on the face, and leave half dead there. It would be the more plausible reaction.

The fact that he jumped and kissed me fiercely wasn't exacting what I was expecting.

I was glad, that damned weight was finally out of my chest. I can't remember ever being happier.

I couldn't believe that I was able to love and being loved again.


End file.
